The present invention relates to a Venetian blind, and more particularly to an improved Venetian blind whose slats are not vulnerable to deformation in the course of transportation thereof.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional Venetian blind 10 of prior art comprises mainly a top rail 11, a bottom rail 12, two ladder tapes 13, a predetermined number of slats 14, a draw cord set 15, and a tilt rod 17.
The two ladder tapes 13 are arranged in parallel to each other and are fastened securely to top and bottom rails 11 and 12 at both ends thereof. Located between top and bottom rails 11 and 12 are a predetermined number of slats 14, which are arranged horizontally in parallel to one another and are held on to two ladder tapes 13. The draw cord set 15 is arranged in such ways that it is fastened securely to the bottom rail 12 at one end thereof and that its other end pierces through slats 14 and top rail 11 to reemerge via a pulley lock set 16. The upward and the downward movements of bottom rail 12 is controlled by the draw cord 15 by means of a pulley lock set 16. The tilt rod 17, which is fastened to the top rail 11 on the side opposite to the draw cord 15, is used to control the adjusting member (not shown in drawings) which in turn regulates the up-and-down motion of two ladder tapes 13 so as to tilt the slats 14 to an angle permitting the sunlight to enter the room in a desired direction.
The conventional Venetian blind 10 of prior art looks like what is shown in FIG. 1 when drawn completely. The slats 14 are subject to pressure so as to bend due to the pulley lock set 16 which extends into the inside of the top rail 11. In addition, the connection head 18 of the adjusting member and the end caps 19 of top and bottom rails 11 and 12 can also cause the slats 14 to bend, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The slats 14 are generally made of plastic material and are therefore vulnerable to deformation under stress and high temperature in the course of shipment thereof.